1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a demand response method, a computer-readable medium and system reducing peak power rates when power rates are high to reduce electricity bills.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is necessary for a power system to balance demand and supply. This requirement of the power system is of importance to rational utilization of limited energy resources.
For the aforementioned purposes, demand management is a focus of attention, and a number of studies are underway into demand response (DR) about the developed demand management formats.
The demand response (DR) can be defined as a variation of consumption format depending on variation in power rates. In addition, the demand response (DR) may be defined as incentive payment to restrict the use of electricity when power rates are high.
The demand response (DR) may further include an intentional procedure for changing a consumption behavior in the same manner as in the aforementioned incentive payment. By the aforementioned two methods, the demand response (DR) of consumers may be derived. Consumers can reduce the amount of power consumption during a specific time interval of high or expensive power rates even if they experience inconvenience during the specific time interval. For example, the consumer may temporarily stop an air-conditioner in midsummer to reduce the power consumption when power rates are high.
However, a conventional DR system has proposed an easy and simple control scheme dependent upon cost or price information. That is, the conventional DR system has been designed to limit the operation of household appliances in response to power rates, which may cause user inconvenience.